Ryouta Ōdōtai
"Enough is enough. Being childish has cost the lives of those around me. No more." Background Information Ryouta, child of Kenshin Ōdōtai and Aimi Yushiga descends from an ancestral line where his bloodline runs thin, for his father's side consisted of a single Ōdōtai parent throughout his family tree, leaving both his father and himself absent the knowledge of his clan's history, only its name and stories of its unique Kekkei Genkai. Ryouta held little to no knowledge himself and had constantly pestered his father about the clan's history, hoping to unlock the secrets of the clan's power, yet his father proved nothing greater than a plain shinobi. Then one night, a dream occurred where the spirit of one of the previous generation's guardians appeared before him. Kyotaro Ōdōtai had informed Ryouta that he was the inheritor for the Tiger Zodiac spirit and will receive his blood-right. With little information offered about the power and even fewer information about his clan offered, Ryouta was then taught both the Tachikomeru no Jutsu and the Mehidasu no Jutsu. Ryouta awoke with a surprise as a seal appeared upon his arm, resembling scripture stretching from mid-bicep up towards the mid-section of his chest, baffled and simultaneously overjoyed, his father rushed to enroll his child in the Ninja Academy of Konohagakure. In his attempts to understand the markings further, he was intensely focused on Fūinjutsu, yet his attention soon caught sight of Ninjutsu and Chakra control, which had piqued his interest. Studying intensely whilst remaining immensely incapable, it provided comfort to see the potential of the shinobi and possibly figure out why he remains incapable of completing the Mechidasu no Jutsu. Unfortunately he graduated learning little to nothing other than slight improvement in Taijutsu. Still, he insisted on becoming stronger to be more self-reliant and insists on understanding and learning Ninjutsu and Chakra control whilst constantly investigating the history of his apparently forgotten clan. The early time spent as a Genin, Ryouta has behaved childishly and quite hesitant, going out of his way to risk his life to save even the enemy. A mission occurred however and the boy's childish irrational behaviour caused him to be hesitant towards taking a life and during the mission, Ryouta had lost a comrade. Naming the gifted katana he had received Gisei in the deceased Genin's honour Ryouta's now abandoned his childish sense and seeks to better himself. Ryouta now seeks to become merciless to those outside of Konohagakure and ruthless enough never to hesitate nor display weakness before an enemy. If a comrade's death can be prevented by the child, he will ensure their safety. After his continued irrationality continuing to remain a punishment more so for those he cooperated with, Ryouta had spent the following days preparing for any future threats, hoping to be more so of a beneficial factor for those allied with him rather than a hindrance. Repeated training from the day following his recovery followed by continued meditation on the mistakes he had made that had ultimately incurred the repetitious negative outcomes. The child has now come to the understanding that he still had quite a lot to learn and perhaps the only person willing to teach him was the recently deceased Takuza. The child now held his katana with a greater weight, the added weight of another 2 lost lives thanks to his incompetence and his incapability, the child now has a more thoughtful approach to each and every situation rather than his usual childish antics, the child bore enough scars, physical and emotional for him to place more thought behind his actions. Now, not only mastering the Mechidasu no Jutsu alongside with his very own technique, the child has begun expanding his arsenal of Ninjutsu, hoping to return more prepared than ever before. Personality & Behavior An endless stream of irrationality and childish behaviour has scarred the child in more ways than one, leaving the boy's friendly and child-like persona in a constant descent. The child had come to an understanding that he was far weaker than those that posed a true threat to Konohagakure and that his continued, thoughtless mentality of simply bursting into the fray absent prior knowledge was a hindrance not only to himself but those he cooperated with. The continued deaths that followed his actions left the child saddened, though he came to the understanding that if he had not matured soon, it would be someone else's life lost, or even his own. The child found this concept heavily disturbing and has now evolved past his immaturity to place effort more so into preemptive thoughts and prior preparation rather than placing himself in dire situations and attempting to hurriedly and scarcely survive each encounter. Although the boy appears quite the same, sometimes friendlier than his usual self in an attempt to resemble the now missing Zeshin, the child isn't one to take any further situations lightly anymore. When socialising with those of Konohagakure, he offers a light-hearted smile and on occasion, a light hearted joke, though when push come to shove, the child approaches the issue seriously, making sure to be extra careful and observant so reduce the chance of making any rash decisions. Appearance Having cut his hair, Ryouta's blonde hair now barely reaches the rear of his neck, accompanied by the golden colour of each of his irises. His skin is light cream in colour, worn down a multitude of memorable scars, the scar vertically across his lip in memory of his failure at the Chuunin Exams and the 3 scars caused by scars, residing across his left side, whilst the aforementioned seal enveloping his skin from the mid-bicep up towards the mid-section of his chest. When the Tachikomerasu no Jutsu is performed, the scripture extends up towards his neck and down towards his mid-forearm, symbolising the loosening of his seal and the beginning of the activation of his Kekkei Genkai. Ryouta's favoured outfit consists of a black hooded jacket, often seen with his sleeve rolled up, from the jacket's collarbone up towards the midst of the hood is a consistent pattern of white circles and between the child's shoulder blades reside the crest of his clan. Whilst across his legs, the child wears the shinobi flak pants along with the shinobi sandals worn across his feet. Although still somewhat uncomfortable, the child felt the need to accustom to the shinobi attire in hopes that he'd be more diverse and flexible with it. Abilities Throughout his time, Ryouta has only grown stronger as well as developing an understanding of Ninjutsu, allowing Ryouta to unlock the secrets of his Kekkei Genkai and its jutsus, after witnessing the ferocious burst of power within the last battle in the most recent event, Ryouta has now delved into the possibilities of other approaches towards a battle, hoping to take his form of combat to another level and perhaps bring out the best of his potential and strive to be a better asset for his village and his allies. Zodiac Variation: Ryouta's Zodiac spirit is a Tiger and thus when his cloak is active, Ryouta inherits similar capabilities to that of an actual tiger, the cloak extends claws from Ryouta's hands and feet and a tail, the size of the Zodiac cloak's ears symbolise that the Tiger itself hasn't matured completely. Despite the immaturity of his spirit, Ryouta receives ample boost to mobility, agility and his reflexes. The Tiger's natural ability to emit a roar is now converted into a devastating chakra enhanced powerful percussive force which sends what lingers in its path to be blown away. Wind Zodiac Variation: Ryouta's Zodiac now has the capability of creating a filtering barrier about him, reducing the incoming wind resistance within his immediate space, allowing the child to move more freely and simultaneously faster, augmenting the child's speed even greater than before along with the slight bursts of wind the child can emit from the end of his limbs at will and an infused wind roar, making the roar immensely devastating. Mission/Arc items Gisei (ぎせい, meaning Sacrifice) is a custom made katana gifted to Ryouta from the famed Lord of the Forge as a reward for completing a mission to rescue the man from bandits. Ryouta had the katana named Gisei in honour of Akira's sacrifice to ensure the success of the mission, the katana now serving as a personal reminder of Akira's sacrifice and Ryouta's weakness. Databook Library Spars/battles *Ryouta v Akira (03/17/16) (Raiton: Thunder 1/1) *Ryouta Ōdōtai v Yukiusagi Ōdōtai - Clash of the Zodiacs (03/17/16) (Chakra Flow 2/3) *Dante v Ryouta (24/03/16) (Ōdōtai Mechidasu no Jutsu 1/3) Casual * Ryouta and Yuki Storyline Missions *C-Rank: The Sudden Commotion (Chakra Flow 1/3) *C-Rank: Simple Delivery (Sōshuriken no Jutsu 1/1) *C-Rank: Masked Disturbance *B-Rank: Tracking: Find their hidden base! *A-Rank: Lord of the Forge (Chakra Flow 3/3) Training * Takuza & Ryouta (Training Session) (Body Flicker Technique 1/1) * Takuza & Ryouta (Training Session) #2 (Tachikomeru Chakura Nagashi 1/4) * Ryouta & Takuza - Going at it again (Training Session) #3 (30/03/16) (Tachikomeru Chakura Nagashi 2/4) * Ryouta & Yukiusagi (Training Session) (01/04/16) (Tachikomeru Chakura Nagashi 3/4) Approved By: Kurasake (talk) 00:03, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Characters